


Defiance

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Reader, Bitty Sans, Breeding, Defiance, F/F, F/M, Feels, Hiatus, Hypnosis, Magic learning, Magical hypnotism, Monster - Freeform, Ownership, Powerful Reader, Rape, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Sub Sans, attempted breeding, comments acknowledged, dom reader, first fic, maybe some sin, multiple souls, pink Soul, post neutral run, rushed chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the story Captive. </p><p>Skyler has fallen into the underground in an attempt to free all monsters from Mt.Ebbot but after Frisk took off with the human souls and killed both Toriel and Asgore, Undyne was made queen and requested all humans to be captured. </p><p>Now she is in captive and used for breeding purposes. Too bad they weren't expecting what she could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756336) by [allthesins (birdsofclay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofclay/pseuds/allthesins). 



After Frisk left the underground, lots have changed. Everyonein the underground is almost desolate of hope, which in turn, weakens them. With Toriel and Asgore gone, Undyne was made queen. Undyne as the new queen wanted to rage war on humans. Revenge for what they have done. But they need seven human souls to break the barrier. No humans fell since that day. Slowly, the monsters started to fall down. They collapse into a deep sleep for several days before turning to dust. The monster population decreased rapidly and nothing but a human soul can help. Though, not all monsters have lost hope. Most of the monsters that live in the ruins still have hope and believed that one day, a real angel from the surface will save them. 

After fifty years, a human finally fell down. A girl around 18 years old with black hair and a tuft of light blue hair covering oneof her eye. Her hair tied to a ponytail. She wore black jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket. She also wore black sneakers and had a backpack filled to the brim with items. 

Curious girl she is. When Frisk came back to the surface, she told stories of monsters and souls that to some, a great discovery while others mearly a story told by a child. This human, was one of those who believed and wanted to save all the monsters. She studied history and mythology when she stumbled upon the legend. She believed that the monsters were good and that they could be freed. She left and climbed the mountain. She found the hole and jumped down. She had woken up much like Frisk. On a bed if golden flowers that shone under the sunlight. Though she was not greeted by a talking yellow flower much like the story but continued ahead. 

The monsters in the ruins celebrated her descend and took care of her while she learned more about them. The vegetoids gave her food while the froggits, whimsums and moldsmols taught her about the underground and slowly became her friends. She took pity on them and tried to help as much as she can. Sometimes she would help injured monsters or hung out with them. Most of the time she helped cleaned the ruins and Toriel's home. She made and solved puzzles with them and even baked with them. She played and laughed with all of them and even bought some food using the gold she earned from fighting and bought them from the spider bake sale. 

But all good things aren't ment to last. 

The Royal Guards found out about her a week later and tried to raid the ruins. Undyne was furious when the monsters won't give their new friend up. She had send out her best guards to capture the human. The door was sealed with magic and the monsters locked it tight. They believed that the human could help them but not when she is dead. But the human had other plans. She had promised them she would help them. Break the barrier. And that's exactly what she would do. She had convinced her friends to let her go. She told them that she could take care of herself. She had something humans don't. They complied with a heavy heart. Before she left, she gave them her backpack for them to keep safe. She promised to return for her bag. The monsters in return promised that they would take care of it. She left the ruins with a kind smile. A smile that will never be forgotten. She did this because she loved them all dearly. 

The moment she left the ruins, she was captured by two dogs. Dogamy and Dogeressa. They didn't kill her, oh no, Undyne had other plans for her. She wanted something from her. And she would do anything to get it. No matter the cost. 

She never knew what she had caused.


	2. why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human asked why she was being trapped here. Full name will be known.

I woke up on a medical bed with nothing but a medical gown. For a moment I panicked but calmed down fairly quickly. I looked around the room with my ocean blue eyes. The room is pretty plain. Nothing but normal medical equipment and the bed. Why am I here? Shouldn't they have killed me by now and not capture me? That's what I've been told. I'm not strapped but considering that they have magic, I dout they need to. I pressed my lips into a skeptical frown. The door opened with a loud mechanical noise. I sat up and saw a short yellow lizard. She wore a lab coat with small rounded glasses on her nose. She held a clipboard and sweating bullets. She looked guilty for some reason. She stood nervously. 

"Ahem." I spoke. She jumped slightly at my voice but kept quiet. Her gaze held firmly on the clipboard in her claws.

"Uh... Hi? My name is Skyler Juliana Ann. What's yours?" I asked sweetly with a smile but she didn't respond. She sweating even more. I didn't mind. Maybe she's just shy but her expression tells me a lot more than just that. I should try and warm up to her.

I tried again. "Could you please tell me why I'm-"

"P-please shut up." she cut me off and I was slightly startled but complied. She walked towards me and grabbed a thermometer from a metal table nearby and put down her clipboard. 

"Open your mouth." I did and she stuck the thermometer in my mouth. She backed off and tried to keep away from my gaze. Whatever's going on must involve me and her or else she wouldn't be this uncomfortable. But what? And why am I here?

After a few minutes, she took it out and wrote down the results on her clipboard. I focused my mind and after one second I felt something familiar being locked up. It'll be safe. Plus, I dout I would be strong enough to summon it anyway.

It went on for an hour. Test after test. She managed to accidentally brush her claws over my skin and I felt a tingling sensation crawling up my nervous system and to my brain. I'll save that for later. 

It didn't take long for me to recognize these tests. They're mostly used to examine physical health and to check for any illnesses. I've gotten used to this. All the while, the doctor won't even look at me. Not even talk to me. Only giving out orders and that's it. She's holding back. I can tell. 

Suddenly the door burst opened scaring the poor doctor out of her skin. A blue fish with fiery red hair and sharp teeth stood tall. She wore a golden amour with some kind of symbol on it. She also wore a red robe and a golden crown on jerks head. So that's queen Undyne huh? A little different but not much to say. Much different than I was expecting. I wonder what's she doing here?

The doctor stuttered even more around her. She walked towards her and talked hushly. They are discussing something. I wonder what. Whatever it was it seemed to please Undyne. She stood tall and smiled at me wickedly. "Fuhuhu! Human! You shall be here until this cutie here says so." the doctor blushed at that. Undyne sneered at me and narrowed her yellow eye at me. "And you better not hurt her or do anything to upset her or else!!" she yelled and a blue spear embedded itself onto the bed. I barely flinched. I'm used to it. I stared at her for a moment. I could tell she's sizing me up. I know she doesn't want me to talk so I just nodded. She smirked triumphantly and kissed the doctor on the snout as the latter blushed several shades of red. She left but not without giving me a death glare which I returned with a smile. She left and I was left with a blushing lizard. Somehow I know this is going to end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my head. Fiction rush. Welp better write then read. Comments will be read.


	3. scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler knows why she was kept here. And she is scared of it. Will she plan to escape or plan to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda rushed. I'm using my phone and ideas and story lines just flows through my head and its difficult to keep track. Anyway, part 3.

I paced around my room deep in thought. If I recalling correctly; I have been in here for 3 months now. All the while, the only thing awaiting me each passing day are check ups and cold ramen. The doctor won't even talk to me. Come to think of it, no one would talk to me. They just glanced at me then turn away quickly with faces contorted with guilt. Some had dared to stare at me for longer than 3 seconds and I would always greet them with a bright smile and a wave. They looked even more uncomfortable. Huh, that's weird. Another thing I noticed is that; other than the fact that the doctor only gives out orders, she would be extremely uncomfortable around me. Especially during tests. I don't know why. I'm used to it. The surface isn't exactly friendly. The tests are also very peculiar. I recognize them. They're health tests. I'm already used to it and the drugs provided. But it looks like she's looking for something. If it some kind off disease then I would assure her; I do not have rabies. All things considered, even with all the frequent check ups and cold slimy noodles, I was treated okay. No one would dare to hurt me. Even if I hummed, sang or talk. They would ignore me but never made a move to shut me up. That's a good sign. It means I'm kinda important to their plan. Whatever it is. 

The tests have gotten fairly sexual lately. The doctor would ask me to strip as ahead examines me. I know this has something to do with them keeping me here. Unless I have solid prof, I can't act rash. 

I jumped when I heard frantic banging at the door. I realized, someone is at the main door and not my door. I heard angry yelling outside my door and a light bulb dinged in my head. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt lightheaded and then really light and vulnerable. I opened my eyes and saw myself sitting on the bed. I looked down and saw my body completely transparent. Its easy when you know how to expand your thoughts. I used my Soul self to pass through the metal door. Its not Soul prof. Excellent. 

I looked around and saw the doctor with a short skeleton. He wore a blue hoddie with black basketball shorts and pink slippers. His skull is a lot more rounded that most skulls. His right eye is blank and his left one has a glowing blue eye with a blue flame and sparks of yellow burning from it. 

"S-Sans calm down." the doctor tried to reason with him. 

"Like hell I'm going to calm down!!" he yelled angrily. He's pissed. I wonder why. "What was Undyne thinkin?! She tried to use Paps to breed with a human!!! And fir what?!! To believe that somehow the human would give birth to the other 6 we need?!! Like hell!!!" he shrieked. My Soul self to a step-float back. No wonder Alphys asked me if I had a skeleton in me the other day. She wanted me to breed with a skeleton. Oh wow. That makes total sense. Why else would there be a need to have so many tests and keeping me unharmed and alive. I would have laughed if it wasn't for a fact that they want someone to rape me! I kept quiet as I listened to their exchange. 

"Please calm down Sans. I-I know its w-wrong b-but"

"You're right! It is wrong!! What the actual fuck Alphys?!! Undyne wants Papyrus to rape a human just so you could test that theory!!? What?! D'ya think it would be true?!"

"Sans. The underground is l-losing hope. We n-need this."

"No fucking way Alphys! I'm gonna kill that human right now! This is ridiculous!!" Sans stormed off to my room with Alphys catching up. 

"N-no Sans! S-stop! You can't kill her we need her! Please! What would Papyrus think if you return home with your LV higher."

Sans had stopped at those words. Papyrus. He knows the monsters need this but is it really a good idea to bred them then kill them. They don't even know if it'll work. It'll be like raping them. It is raping them. Papyrus is too innocent for that. 

"Fine. But not Papyrus." He said.

"Then who-?"

"I'll do it."


	4. Fear and plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After knowing what they would do to her, Skyler came up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its late. My internet is hell. Hope you like this short chappie.

Soul me took a step-float back. They wanted to breed me with a monster? A skeleton monster? Welp, that would explain why the doctor, Alphys?, did those tests on me. And why she asked if there was a skeleton inside me a couple days ago. Now I understand why she was so uncomfortable. But, why? Its rape. Its monstrous. They wanted to breed me like some animal. Although, to them I am an animal but that's beside the point! Why would they do this? I narrowed my eyes and looked into their Soul. I could read Souls. My eyes flamed up a Pink colour through my closed eyelids in my corporeal body. My mind expanded and a flow of information flowed into my mind. I opened my eyes and stared at them with an unbearable expression. 

They continued off and I phased back through the wall and into my body. I opened my eyes and i looked down onto my real solid body. I was hit with a pang of fear. It felt like a spear being shot through my Soul. They wanted to rape me. No. No, they don't want this. They have to do this. According to their Souls, the underground is almost at the brink of extinction. Undyne, the queen, proposed a plan to breed a human with a monster in hopes of that human would give birth to the rest of the Souls needed to break the barrier. And I'm that human. But they don't really know what would happen. Maybe, just maybe, they'll let me go. We'll be friends. I'll help break the barrier, just like I promised my friends in the ruins. That skeleton, Sans, he did this for his brother. From his memories, he loves his brother. A lot. So it would make sense that he would do this in his brothers place.

But, the fear in my Soul is still there. Still lingering. I-I am afraid. No, terrified. I can't go through that again. Not again! Never again!! I-I believe that they could change. They wouldn't do this right? They wouldn't go through with this right?? But, if I got anything from his Soul, is that; he is willing to do anything to keep his brother safe. Can I really change his mind? No. Of course not. Maybe if I keep this up, they'll listen to me. They would listen and stop this. I-I wont escape. Not yet. I have to at least try and be friends with them.

But... if it does go sideways....

 

I wont hesitate to do what I must.

No matter the consequences.

 

I can't risk going through that again.

 

Not again...

 

Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! All you theorists out there! Yes you! This chapter is full of clues to Skyler's past. See if could identify what the pieces are. If you manage to get it right; your name will be featured in the story.
> 
> Have fun!


	5. No use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler tries to be nice in hopes of her to not be raped. She was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter. I will tell you all when the theories will stop. But this is a filler with a bit more clues. Good luck and thanks for reading.

Skyler tries to be extra nice to everyone. Each time she passes someone, she would wave and smile or greet them cheerfully. This went on for a few days before Alphys ordered them to be quiet. With the threat of gagging her. She complied but she still tries to be nice. Its not hard for her. She's used to being nice just for the sake of self-preservation in the past. Usually she'll just act nice and cute and innocent to do it. However, that doesn't applies to monsters. That didn't stop her. If she can't speak, then she'll just smile brightly. She does this in hopes that it would change their mind about raping her. Maybe then, they would listen to her and she'll make them understand that she means no harm. That she'll help break the barrier. It's a goal she is determined to achieve. Because she Loves them. Eventhough they don't like her. She will try and help them. 

It went on for weeks. Every day for the past few weeks. Food is still cold and slimy but she eats them will a smile and a thank you. It makes Alphys uncomfortable. She never requests anything from her. She seems content with just a bed and a thin blanket that could barely make her warm. 

Compared to what she used to have; this is an upgrade. 

Skyler has also been very weak for the past couple of weeks. Not physically, mind you, but mentally and emotionally. After her little Soul ghost act, she had locked her Soul up. She has been reduced of energy from the minute she fell down that hole. Least to say; she was tired. But she didn't give up. She truly believes that they could change. They just needed some help. 

Though, because of her decrease in energy, she has trouble sleeping at night. Almost every night she would be awake either pacing or dancing or singing. To the point it had made Alphys gave her some sleeping pills. That didn't work. 

You see; she has developed an immunity to a few types of drugs. Including pain killers and sleeping pills. Alphys didn't know what to do and because she knows little to none about human anatomy, she ruled it out as just it being normal for humans. 

With her singing in her room almost half the time, most monsters don't even react to it. Its a normal thing for her to do nowadays. Hey, in her defence, something like this would have drove others mad. She would sing various songs from happy and cheerful to depressing and sad. Some even fell asleep whenever she sung. Her voice carried out through the lab. Sometimes, they would join her. After listening to the same songs a few times, they memorized it. They sung through the door in perfect harmony. Even laughed and joked. By the fifth week, almost the whole lab has gotten attached to her. Even Alphys. 

No one would admit it but, they wanted her free. They wanted to break her out. To talk and laugh and mingle with her face to face. He had made her way into their hearts. They loved her. Just as much as she Loved them. To be honest; she had single handedly, made them feel hopeful. She had given them Hope. And all she did was give them Love. That want her free. 

But no one dared to disobey Undyne. 

And though it discussed her, Alphys had to make one final check up before calling Sans. "They n-need this. T-the underground needs t-this." she told herself. If only it helped with the situation. 

She walked down the hall nervously. She didn't want to do this. Though, it was her fault for getting attached to that human. Never once had that human disobeyed her. She's obedient. Never once had she complained nor fused about anything. Sometimes hesitant but complied anyway. It made her sick. She never wanted this. No one wanted this. But it has to be done. 

She didn't even remember her name. 

Alphys opened the door and the human stood on the bed singing. It was to be expected. She had heard her sing halfway there. She stopped when the door opened. As always, the human greeted her with a smile. A bright one. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. How in the world has this human, made everyone so uncomfortable yet be so loved?

"Follow me." Alphys commanded and walked off. She heard the humans footsteps quickly following her. She never needed to look back to make sure the human was following. She never did not follow. The lab was a few hallways down so she had time to think. Was it really worth it? Doing this? Taking the human just so that it could make more humans. Then just kill if. Kill it and take their Souls? Its sick. But, its the only way. The underground needs this. Its the only way. 

The human started singing again. Alphys didn't mind. It was actually soothing. Like a soft melody. After a week or so, monsters have gotten to know her. And a couple days after that, almost the whole underground knows that they're harboring a human. And what they want to do with her. Sometimes monsters from everywhere would come to the lab to hear her sing or just see her. She never faltered. In fact, she looked even more exited when she met another new monster. But why? She knows that they'll never talk to her. Its Undyne's rule. Yet, she keeps smiling, dancing, singing. Like nothing is wrong. It was weird. She was weird. 

Alphys was honestly confused. Was she suppose to call the human an it or a her? Protocol states the former but her Soul says the latter. No matter. After this, the human will be killed either way.


	6. It didn't work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler's plan didn't work and it happened anyway. She can't escape. What will she do?

 Skyler followed Alphys to the lab with a bright smile on her face. She's been trying so hard to be friends with everyone. She actually succeeded. Granted she had to use a lot of Energy but that's besides the point. She loved singing so it's not a bother. She just hoped that it would be enough to make them change their mind about breeding her. She had even succeeded in befriending Alphys. Although, she had a ton of fun interacting with the other monsters behind her door. They come here often. Eventhough she cannot see them, she is grateful that she was able to talk to them. It was a slow process. All she had to do was sing and dance and greet everyone. She loved every second of It. Despite the fear in her Soul, she tries to be cheerful. At first they were uncomfortable with her being so nice to them but eventually they came around. She sang a cheerful tune while following Alphys. Today was her final check up and maybe, just maybe, she would finally be able to talk to her and be friends. She could finally convince her that she only wanted to help them. That she only wanted to set them free. Free from this unjustified prison. Alphys halted to a stop in front of a metal door. She imputed the password into a metal padlock. Skyler straightened her hair back into a nest ponytail with her blue fair covering her eye. That were kind enough to let her keep it. Alphys went inside and gestured her to follow. She had gained her trust enough that it made Alphys trust her to not be escorted anywhere. Not that she would be planning to escape if they weren't going to hurt her. She would never. In any case, she was glad that they never bothered to check her Soul. Maybe they forgot? She went inside and sat on the medical bed. She internally shivered. It reminded her so much about them. What they did to her. Turned her into. Alphys did the usual check up in silence. Not that she minded. She never cared about the silence. It was a change of pace than the constant noise of machinery. It never put her to sleep and more often than not, keep her awake despite her desperately needing sleep. At least she has a way to cope with that. But in their custody and the lack of freeroming space, she really needs it. Alphys finally finished and wrote down her stats on her clipboard. She looked unnerved. And guilty. "You may leave. Food will be delivered shortly. You will need it." That stuck a warning sign in Skyler's head. It couldn't be. After all she did. She heard that sentence before. It always comes before... No. She wouldn't. But just to be safe. She read her Soul. It was a bit difficult with how low her Energy is. Once she was done, she was struck with fear, disbelief and betrayal. They were. After all she did, they are going through it anyway. She quickly waved goodbye to Alphys with a forced smile and followed the guards out. Her Soul is shaking. She can't go through that again. She won't be able to handle it. She has to escape. She has to break free! She won't stay here and get raped!! No. She told herself that she wouldn't. They didn't do yet. Maybe there's still a chance to negotiate. Maybe. She Loved them. Unless that did something to make her not Love them then, she would escape. Lose control. I have to Love them. With all my heart. With all my Soul. Its the only way to keep Them at bay. I can't let myself be consumed by Them. Not again. I returned to my room and waved the guards goodbye. I nervously paced around my room. I have to try. I can't let them do it. I won't be able to control myself anymore. I won't be able to Love them. I'll snap. And they'll be hurt. My Soul pulsed angrily at my stubborness. I can't let myself be consumed. I'll just have to Hope and Love. I hope that's enough. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alphys paced around the lab nervously. Today is the day. She already called Sans and he would be here in a few minutes. She felt so horrible. She was willing to let him rape the human. No. Force him to rape the human. The thought alone made her sick. She knows the underground needs this. But, no one wanted it to be this way. The human did nothing wrong. Yet no one dared to defy Undyne. She had become cold and hard after she was given the crown. Even turning on Alphys. She was no longer the same. The old Undyne that was kind, caring and strong was replaced by this cold, hard and ruthless ruler. Maybe it was the responsibility or maybe it was the pressure. No one knows. What they do know, is that Undyne is no longer Undyne. Instead being replaced by this calculative powerful being. She was trying so hard to bring Hope back to the underground but to no avail. This was their last hope. They couldn't wait any longer for a human to fall down. Sans popped in, startling Alphys. "Sans! D-don't d-do t-t-that!" she yelled while trying to calm her beating Soul. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to the point." Sans said dryly. He was also disgusted by this. Raping a human. Just to get another sis Souls. He would've killed her and take her Soul if not for the fact that they need her. And he needs to protect Papyrus. He didn't deserve this. He stills hopes. And tries to give hope to the other monsters. Sans admired his cool brother. He would do anything to keep him like this. That includes this. But that didn't stop his sins crawling on his back. "R-right. The h-human is in its room. You may g-go. I-i'll tell the g-guards to let you in." she said answered walked towards the humans door. Before he was even a few feet away, Alphys stopped him. "WhAt?!" he snapped at her. She looked guilty and looked down onto the floor. "T-the human. D-don't hurt h-her. She d-didn't do anything w-wrong." "Well why are we doing this?!" he yelled enraged. He wanted this to be over. He felt disgusted at himself fir agreeing to this. Alphys shrunk back under his outbursts. She had never seen him so mad before. It scared her to no end. "P-please Sans. C-calm down." she pleaded and he did. Though still enraged. "The h-human won't fight back. B-but it sings." he raised a bonebrow. Sings? What's the big deal? He didn't paid her any mind and continued on. He didn't want to feel guilty. It hurts him to no end. Frisk left them to suffer here while she's off with the humans. Obviously having fun on the surface. They had truly believed that she would free them. That was not the case. Halfway through his enraged ranting, a soft melody pulled him out. He stopped and tried to hear it again. He heard it. A song. A soft, calming, soothing song that eased the anger and pain in his Soul. He followed the sound. The song got louder and it fills his Soul with hope. He wanted to hear that voice forever. He stopped in front of a metal door. The voice is louder here. But... This is the human's room. Or cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad chap. I had some technical difficulties. Sorry for the clifhanger. Don't worry. I'll work on the next chapter... Next week. Hahahaha!!! 
> 
> *I'm so bad*


	7. Its all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is in love with her voice but his actions told him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad writing. This page is literally out for me. But I'm sure the story's fine. Hope you like it. Plz leave a comment cause it gives me the will to keep writing.

(Better when I'm dancing-Megan Trainor) He couldn't believe his ears. The human. The human he was suppose to rape, is singing. He found himself in love with its voice. No wonder Alphys said that it sings. That must be how it was able to worm its way into everyone's hearts. No wonder everyone wants its free. Even he wants to get close to it. He wants to met it face to face. Its memorizing. Its voice is strong yet calm and fun. Filled with such innocence and Love. It reminded him of Papyrus. The song itself is so lively and filled with strength. He's memorized. He just stood outside the door listening to it singing. Its infectious. Like there's the actual music there and not just the lyrics. Its magic. There's not much to say but magic. Like hypnosis. He wants to hear it forever. Like a spell. He's pulled to it. Through its voice, he could tell that this human isn't dangerous. How could it? So far the human hasn't even try to escape. It just went through with the tests without hesitation. And all the while having a smile on its face. Or so what everyone said. He's heard about the human how could he not? Everyone is talking about it. And everyone knows what he has to do. They didn't talk about it of course. But they know that he was forced to do it. He felt disgusted. He hates this. He wants to break the human free. To talk to it. To joke with it. To-to love her.

He leaned back on the door just listening to her sing. He could tell she's also dancing. He could hear her. Such joy. He felt connected to her. His Soul yearned for her. Her voice echoed through the halls. He's sure everyone is listening to her. Like a radio. It filled this dark and blank hallways with Hope and Love. No matter what he said about this being forced by Undyne, he didn't want this. No one wants this. He just wanted to drag Undyne to reconsider. To make her see how special she is. Special. That's it. She's special. Like no other human he's ever seen. He didn't need to look into her Soul to know she has no bed intentions. His eye lights turned into small hearts. He's in love. He can't say otherwise. He's in love with her. And he hasn't even seen her yet. He felt disgusted. He could hear her voice pulling him outbof his dark thoughts. Pulling him into a state of calmness and happiness. She stopped and started singing another song. He just stood there, listening to her sing from behind the door separating them. 

(Compass Jonathan Thulin-nightcore) (couldn't find the lyrics- sorry) 

Skyler jumped around and banged the walls to the beat. She singing her favorite song from the surface. It had made its way into her Soul. He remembered the lyrics like the back of her hand. Granted its nightcore but who cares?! She sang. She jumped around singing with all of her Soul. The room filled with a faint Pink mist that only she could see. Her Soul leaped from her chest as she danced around. She just sand like nothing is wrong in the world. She didn't notice a certain skeleton listening to her. She just sang. Its what she did all the time. It was nothing in the world she would give up for. The music made her heart soar and that's what she wanted other to feel. She never needed to use much Energy when she sang. But the effects are powerful. 

She leaned back onto the wall doing a dramatic pose as she sang the chorus. 

"I am, I am, I  
I know that you're my constant!  
I am, I am, I  
Even if I lost it!  
I am, I am, I  
I'm chasing after you like a  
C-c-com-com-com-compass! C-c-com-com-com-compass!  
I am!"

I am, I am, I  
I know that you're my constant!  
I am, I am, I  
Even if I lost it!  
I am, I am, I  
I'm chasing after you like a  
C-c-com-com-com-compass! C-c-com-com-com-compass!  
I am!"

She jumped off the wall and on the bed as she sang the rap. She has never felt so alive. She Loved every second of this. Not knowing what those lyrics mean to Sans. Sans felt his heart jump over to her. Wanting to get closer. He wanted to get closer. The song. To him it meant like she wanted him. That she would always go after him. No matte what. And he would chase after her. Everywhere he would look. No matter how far. No matter if he didn't know where she is. Like a compass. He thinks that those words mean nothing to her when in reality, she sang that song with a purpose. Her Soul felt Love. Not fake love or care but real, true Love. She knows that someone close to her Soul is listening to her. She sang for them. And she Loved it. Its also a way to get rid of Them. The darkness. Despair and Hate. Its been chipping her Soul forever. That's why she must Love. Not care. Love. If not. If she gets consumed by Them, no one will survive her Hate. Her song ended. She just stood there in silence. The mist faded away with nothing left but the lingering feeling of Love and joy Sans felt a little upset. He wanted to hear her sing again. He just can't do it. He can't do this to her. He didn't do this to her. He just can't. Not after hearing her sing like that. It would break his Soul to see her face when he takes her. Maybe, he didn't have to look at her. Or hear her. Maybe he wouldn't feel so bad if he would just pretend she wasn't there. It could work. After that, he would never do that again. Ever. Even if he has to show Paps his EXP. He pushed himself off the door and opened it. He at least have to have the decency to walk in. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Skyler jumped when the door flew opened. She had just replenished her energy. There, stood the skeleton from before. Her face fell and all the colour drained from her face. They didn't. He looked at her with blue on his cheekbones and turned away. They did. She backed away slightly when he walked towards her. She was afraid. Not because she was about to get raped. This isn't the first time but what would happen. Her Love is already stable. If he did this to her, she wouldn't be upset but angry. It would consume her. She would not Love them. Care yes but not Love. It would mean the end of them. She has to stop this. She must Love them. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sans stopped short when he saw her. He wasn't expecting this. She's beautiful. Even more than he thought. Her blue hair looked like the echo flowers in the dark caves of Waterfall. He felt himself blush slightly. Then she flinched with fear in her eyes. Its not a good look on her. He felt pain in his Soul when she backed off when he tried to move forward. He didn't want this. He never wanted this. He has to do this. Only once. Then she said something that made his Soul clench. "hello, nice to meet you." She said with a smile and a wave. How? How was he suppose to do this. He would- he would have to make her look away and stop talking. Even if it means he'll regret it. Maybe he can pretend that she isn't there. "Shut up." He growled lowly. She flinched. "Don't talk. Don't look at me and don't struggle." He commanded. He felt disgusted at himself for doing this. Even if its for the good of all monsters. He just can't shake this feeling. He feels the sins crawling on his back. Even his Soul. "Get on the bed." He growled while looking away. He can't see her fear written face. He made him look heartless. She didn't get on the bed so he commanded again. She didn't budge. "Please," she whimpered. "We can do something else. We don't have to do this. Please, don't do this. I know you don't-" She yelped when he turned her Soul blue and pinned her on the bed. "I said don't talk." He growled with one eye glowing. He climbed on her as she lied still. She was used to the command. But it didn't help with her panic. Her Soul wanted to burst free and- she stopped her thinking. She wouldn't even think about it. "Please, we can talk about this." She tried again despite the threat. She has to try. "We can try another way. Please, you don't know what you're doing-" she stopped. Her cheek stings. Sans stopped, stunned by his own actions. He just slapped her. He didn't mean to. He was desperate. She felt wet wet tears streaming down her face. Sans snapped out of his stupor and grabbed her dress. "Don't talk to me. Keep quiet." She did but not without tears streaming down her face. He proceeded to rape her. Even if he's gentle and his thrusts were shallow, it didn't help the fact that her Love for him is gone. Replaced with nothing. He didn't even know that by doing something he didn't want to, Had cause his life to be turned around. And there's nothing he can do to change it. Because he's single-handedly made her Love for them grew into a Love for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost at the climax so make sure to search for the hints that I left everywhere.


	8. Love or LOVE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler doesn't know what to do. Her mind has been clouded. Its all Sans' fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long this took me!! I swear this page is out for me!!! I had already have the chapter done and then its gone!!! Just like that!!! I had to redo everything fro scratch!!! I hate this but i still made this!!! So now you know why this is so late. 
> 
> Regardless about my frustrated ranting, hope you like it. Leave a commet if you do.

One hour. That's how long she just laid there on the dirty bed covered in cum. That's how long she cried silently after Sans left. Not even a word or a glance. She felt disgusted. Throughout the ordeal, she had brief flashing's of her past. All in the same situation. Every piece of memory. Not once had she fought back. And each time it just made a new scar form on her Soul. She just lied there. Unmoving. He just left her there without even apologizing. Not even sparing a glance. She just lied there broken. Unmoving. Numb. Her Soul felt empty. Her Soul felt nothing. She feels nothing. She's just numb. The situation fell on her like a brick. She wanted to cry until she can't cry anymore, but she can't. This was nothing new. She had felt this way before. She didn't think that they would do it. After all she did, they did it anyway. They had raped her. They raped her and they will do it again. She felt her Soul crack. Spider web like cracks lined her Soul almost covering it. Some chipping off on the ends. She wanted to die, but she can't. Nothing could kill her and it made her Soul crack even more. She felt gross. Blue cum covered her body from between her legs and her stomach. Even if he did it gently, more gentle that what they did but it didn't outlined the fact that they raped her. She honestly thought that monsters would be different. 'No, they are. They had to do this.' She thought. 

Now, she is at an impasse. She has two choices. Two choices that will affect both sides. 

The first choice, she could escape. Break free. Show them what she could really do. Show them never to mess with her. Show them her true power. Make them pay. They would learn to never do this again. They would fear her, hate her. But she would be safe. She won't have to go through this ever again. They would never do this again. They won't ever hurt her again. They won't have control over her again. She would be able to make them listen. She would be able to make them change and break the barrier. Give them hope. Earn their trust. Free them from this prison. What she had been planning to do in the first place. What she promised to herself and to the monsters in the Ruins. But, in the process she would submit herself to Despair and Hate. They would consume her. They would change her. Turn her into a monsters. A monsters she wanted to avoid. 

The second choice, submit to monsters. Don't escape and keep trying to change them from the inside. Keep doing what she is doing in hopes of them changing. There is a chance they would change. A chance they would listen to her. She would be able to build their trust. She would be able to convince them of another way. Show them the right way. A way out. But, she would be hurt in the process. They would keep raping her and use her for their sadistic minds. There is no sure way they they would listen. They would keep raping her until she dies which will be never. They won't listen to her. They would break her Soul again and again. She would be hurt. She would be controlled again. They will try and break her. Like They tried to do. But they would still be trapped for a longer time if they don't listen.

One, she could hurt them but she would be safe and they will be free. 

Two, she would hurt herself and they will be safe but still trapped. 

Either she would benefit from it or them. She would either be hurt again or they will be hurt. Either they will be free or stay trapped. Either she would be safe or them. 

Both would affect them all. Affect the outcome. Affect her. Affect weather they would be free faster or in another hundred years. 

But, she had promised them she would free them now. Not in another hundred years. She had promised herself that she would never be hurt again. She promised herself that she would never be controlled again. She promised, and she would never break that promise. 

She looked at herself. She shivered at the sticky substance that covered her. Granted its a lot less cold than normal cum. And its blue. But to be honest, this is magical cum. 

Wait. 

Magic?

Thats it!!!

Her eyes snapped open in realization. She stared at the glowing blue substance that covered her. It radiated power. It radiated Energy. She raised a shaky hand and scrapped up the blue magic. She sat up and brought her covered fingers close to her face. She looked at the glowing cum and she could see the swirls of magic in it. 

Why didn't she think of it sooner. 

Monsters are made of magic. In all of her reading, not once had they mentioned that monsters reproduce the same way humans do. That's why Alphys wanted to test her and ask her. Because they don't reproduce the same way. They reproduce through magic. Not sperm and ovum. Not the same way humans do. They don't know how humans reproduce because they are not the same. So there would be no chance that they could even impregnate a human. Magic is not sperm its pure Energy. And magic comes from their Souls. Souls are pure magic and by itself, true Energy. They are made of pure Energy. Energy that she can absorb. And from her years of reading and researching...

There is a reason there are not many skeleton monsters anymore. 

They are practically made of magic. They use magic for everything. Everything. From the magic holding their bones together to their breathing and their cum. They are directly connected to their Souls. They can make almost anything. When a skeleton monsters masters their magic, they are very powerful. Much more powerful than a boss monster and some had even been recorded to rivaled a humans Soul. Because unlike normal monsters Souls, skeleton monsters Soul are similar to humans. Thats why they are not white but different colours. They are more powerful than humans Souls. Especially ones that is a master of blue magic. Blue magic are rare and special. Only 1/100000 have that kind of magic. They can make anything with their magic. Not only that, they can even take large amounts of Determination and survive. They are also smart and they are the closest to human Souls that any other monsters. Because of their connection, skeleton monsters were wiped out in the war. Almost nobody survived. And she just so happened to find the strongest skeleton monsters in existence. Sans...

She chuckled as she stared at the magic. She can bet that the small skelly doesn't even know what he is capable of. She opened her Soul from its lock and let the magic flow through her. She could feel her power regaining. Sans' magic is so much more powerful than a nukular power station. That's not an a lie. She had absorbed that power before but not to this extent. Skeleton monsters are directly connected to their Soul so just by absorbing the magic he left behind, she now knows everything about him. She is diving head first into his Soul. Every thought. Every memory. Everything he had been through. She is seeing it. She saw it, experience it. She drained all the magic from the cum and sighed at the Energy she had gotten. Her Soul for once felt almost full. Full of Energy. 

She stared in the distance for a moment before having a soft smile on her face. A smile of adoration. Sans. Like she had hypothesized. He is strong. Very strong. He can remember Resets just like a human. He knows about the other timelines and other universes. He is smart. He made half of the core beside Gaster. He can teleport and bend reality on a small scale. He can make shortcuts by cutting through the Void. Much stronger than a human. And he doesn't even know what is capable of. The only time he had even come close to using his full power is when he fought Frisk on a genocide run. Even then he is not even using his full power. She is impressed. Sure he only has one HP but that is because he has lost hope. He is depressed and he had nobody to love him other than his brother. His brother. Papyrus. Now she knows why did he do this. To keep his innocent brother safe. He Loved his brother. Going so far as to rape her to keep Papyrus from doing it and breaking him. He Loves his friends. He cares. He is lying when he says that he doesn't care anymore. And would you look a that. He loves her. 

She smiles wider. She had planned to kill him and escape with all this power she had gotten from him but now, she wouldn't kill him. If only he knew...

 

The lights in the room flicker out leaving the room shrouded in darkness. Skyler sat on the bed with her head down and eyes closed. 

 

He may have single handedly caused her to want to kill and gave her the means to do it but...

 

The room glowed a bright Pink colour with flickers of rainbow. Her body engulfed in a small Pink fire with sparks of other colours above her. Pink fire flickered through her closed eyelids. 

 

Even with everything monsters had done, taking away her Love and causing to Hate. Pushing her to do what she hated. 

 

The room lit up brighter from the fire coming from her form. It grew brighter and stronger. 

 

He is also the only reason she's holding back. Unbeknownst to him, they were meant to be together. Because they are bonded. Bonded by Soul. 

 

The fire dissipated and left the room in a blanket of darkness. Skyler slowly rose her head and opened her eyes. Her Pink eyes. 

 

She would do anything to not harm what's her's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that i did not even start on my homework and tomorow is a school day. Huh.... Welp. Please wish me luck that no on would ask about my homework!! Or the teachers did not come!! Hope you like this chap because this is the last one if my teachers decide to not kill me... 
> 
> Help..
> 
> Sorry for the wait. If there is anything I've missed plz tell me. Sayonara.


	9. Spell of harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler shows her powers to 'negotiate' with Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final clue to her past. Any theories will end after this chapter. So sent your theories about Skyler in the comments below. The winner will be featured or well mentioned in the next chapter. Good luck.

The room is completely dark. Not a single light can be seen. Not a sound can be heard. No movement can be seen. Skyler sat on the bed looking ahead. Eyes glazed over in a dazed like state. She had cleaned up and changed into her normal wear. She sat crossed-legged on the bed with her hands on her lap. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to sing. She didn't want to do this again. Why? Why can't she just go on without doing this trick every time? Why can't she just make them understand? Why can't she just get them to get along? She really is a failure. Just like they said. She let out a pained sigh and cupped her face with her hand. Her blue hair falling on her face covering her face. Her Soul felt so empty. Her Soul is shrouded in a grey cloud. Black tendrils wrapped around her Soul painfully. Despair and Hate. This is what she wanted to avoid. She hated this. It hurts. It spiked her Soul every few seconds making her flinch occasionally. She hated it. She hated the fact it came back. How long since it last infected her? Almost seven years if she was correct. A few years after she escaped that blasted labratory. It took forever to remove them, it still stings. Now? 

She sighed and pinched her forehead. Her eyes scrunched up in frustration. Then its about Sans. What is she going to do? She can't kill him. Not after yesterday. She knew, she knew he was special. But not that special. Its frustrating! She had given up searching for someone like him. She had given up that dream. She had... Oh who was she kidding! She knew she could never just forget about that dream. It's everyones dreams. To find someone like him. To find a soulmate. 

She groaned and threw her head back. Why? Why now? Why not then? Why not she just find him when she needed him!? At first it was good. Great even! But now the situation had came crushing down on her. He was her's. He was bonded to her by Soul. Why?! Granted with him around, she can acctually get rid of this cursed Despair and Hate from her Soul. But, she owned him. Funny thing about soulmates; the dominant have total control of the submissive. It all comes down to the Souls and not the gender. Sans doesn't even know. How could he? It only activated when she dived into his Soul. He won't know until she lets him. She won't. He can't know. He's not ready. Speaking of ready,

She flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She needs to escape. She can't stand doing this again. She just can't stand being used again. Okay, so she can't get pregnant and with her being Sans' soulmate means that she had total control over him. But, Undyne would try another way. Maybe cut her to pieces to find out how to make humans instead. Won't put it past her. She just... 

She has no choice. One chance. She needs to escape. 

She sighed painfully as another stab shot at her Soul. She let her eyes close and fell into a deep sleep. She'll need to do it in the morning. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Skyler walked behind Alphys in silence. She stared at the ground with glazed eyes. Alphys didn't question it. She had assumed that the 'test' had broken her. Throughout the walk to the lab, the others had noticed her change of behavior and shot Alphys a cold and hated glare. They had blamed her for Skyler's change in demeanor. She had connection to the queen and can easily persuade her to spare Skyler but she didn't. She had choosen to go on and it made the most hated monster next to Undyne. It's surprising to see everyone being so protective over Skyler eventhough she's a human. Alphys crumbled under their stares and walked faster to avoid them. It did not help with her anxiety. She hated this but she had to do this. For the underground. But no one felt the same. 

They arrived to the lab and she closed the door behind her and walked to the table. Skyler stared around the room. 'No cameras.' She noted and smiled slightly. 'Perfect.'

"G-go sit on t-the bed. I-I'll be with you i-in a moment." She told her and Skyler complied. She sat down and watched Alphys with an eagle eye. She lowered her head and the top part shadowed. She smiled reviling sharp canine teeth and her eyes smoked dark pink with speckles of purple. Alphys didn't notice. She sang a hypnotizing song. 

"Oh whoa ho, oh whoa  
You didn't know that you fell,  
Oh whoa ho, oh whoa  
Now that your under our spell."

She smirked and the room filled with a faint pink mist and curled around Alphys. 

"Blindsided by the beat,  
Clapping your hands, stomping your feet,  
You didn't know that you fell,  
Oh whoa ho, oh whoa  
Now you've fallen under our spell,  
Oh whoa ho, oh whoa."

Alphys' eyes widened before having a glazed expression and swayed side to side slightly. Skyler continued to sing and slod off the bed and towards her. 

"We've got the music, makes you move it,  
Got the song that makes you loose it,  
We say jump, you say how high?  
Put your hands up to the sky.  
Oh whoa ho whoa,  
You didn't know that you fell,  
Oh whoa ho whoa,  
Now that your under our spell."

She walked torwards her and stood in front ofher with a smirk as her eyes smoked a dark pink colour. She put a finger under her chin and make her look into her eyes. 

"Listen to the sound of my voice,  
(Ho whoa whoa)  
Soon you'll find you don't have a choice.  
(Ho whoa whoa)  
Captured in the web of my song,  
(Ho whoa whoa)  
Soon you'll all be singing along."

She let her go and stepped back. The smoke around Alphys got stronger and surrounded her. 

"We've got the music, makes you move it,  
Got the song that makes you loose it.  
We say jump, you say how high?  
Put your hands up to the sky.  
We've got the music, makes you move it,  
Got the song that makes you loose it.  
We say jump, you say how high?  
Put your hands up to the sky.  
Oh whoa ho whoa,  
You didn't know that you fell,  
Oh whoa ho whoa,  
Now that your under our spell."

She finishes and stared at Alphys' dazed look. Mind control. Something she did not find it very...good. She had only used it once in her lofe and now it's two. She let the flames in her eyes dissipate. "Can you hear me Alphys?" She asked in a commanding tone. 

Alphys nodded. She smirked. "Good. Now listen to me closely. You will persuade Sans and Undyne to come to the lab tonight and to my room. Tell everyone else to go home. Lock the doors and turn off the cameras. You will do anything to make Sans and Undyne come. Tell them that you wanted them to see the progress themselves. Persuade them. Once you succeed, you and Sans will come inside and lock the doors. Let Undyne be outside. Got it?" She commanded and Alphys nodded blankly. "And you will forget this ever happened and send me back after this. You will be back to normal after I snap my fingers." She told him amd sat back down on the bed. She raised her fingers and snapped them. 

Alphys stunned out of her daze and looked confused. "W-what? W-what was I-I d-doing? Oh right. Um, you can go back to your room. I-I have to talk to Sans and Undyne." She told him and Skyler left. 

Throughout the walk back, she smiled deviously. Everything is going to plan. Time for the next phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. The next to chapters are the climax. Good luck theorizing.


	10. Bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys calls Sans and Undyne over and found something unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chap you've been waiting for. Or what I've been wanting to post. No one submitted any thories so no winners. But, I wanted to give a shotout to HammCheddr, for being a loyal reader and great writer, Mikrebyle, VictoriaTheWerewolf, SeCrFiDr, TheSpheeHasArrived, Azerty and 9 guests that left kudos on this fic. You're all awesome! Also in the end, I recommend you to play Creeping Aint Easy by TryHardNinja. Trust me. It's so good.

*ring, ring

Sans picked up his phone and brought it to his skull. "Hello?" He answered. 

"Sans?" Alphys asked. Sans bristled. 

"Yeah?" He asked tentatively. 

"I w-want you to c-come to the l-lab tonight." She said. 

Sans scowled at her and sat up on his couch. "Why? So that I could take advantage of the human again? You're sick, you know that?" He spat venomously. 

Alphys flinched on the other side of the phone. "N-no. I-I just w-want you t-t-to see the progress of the h-human. I t-though we would see t-the change together r-rather than me t-telling you." She said shakily. 

Sans growled lowly. His eyelights disappeared making him look haunting. "No. I'm done. I won't see her. Not after what you made me do." He growled. He hated himself after what he did to her. He didn't sleep at all last night. He felt utterly disgusted. The black bags under his eyes grew darker and his posture is slouched. Even more than usual. Papyrus noticed but he just shook him off with a pun, which caused Papyrus to yell a loud 'Nyeh' and ran out the door. He just felt bad. He scrubbed his bones but the feeling won't come off. He felt his sins crawling on his back and he shivered in disgust. 

"But, it's-" Sans cut her off. "Yeah, yeah. It's for all of the underground. What was Undyne thinking?! Breeding a human?! For the underground my bony ass! I won't take advantage of her gain! So tell Undyne to fuck herself!" He yelled at his phone enraged. 

"W-well, maybe I c-could ask Papyru-"

"Don't you dare bring Paps into this." He growled dangerously. He can't believe she would dare threaten him using Papyrus. She knew he would do anything for Papyrus. His grip on his phone tightened, he's sure any harder and it would crack. 

"Well? W-will you come?" She asked, already knowing his answer. 

"Fine! But if you dare tell Paps I swear I will dust you." He threatened. 

"Noted. Undyne and me will wait for you." She said and hung up. He was surprised. She didn't stutter at all when she said that. And her tone is monotone. Like an empty shell. He didn't pay any mind and flopped on the couch. He didn't want to go but now he has no choice. His eyes fluttered and grew heavy. Maybe he could get a nap in before leaving. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undyne stood impatiently in the lab, her eyes locked in a piercing stare. Her red cape flowing behind her, her golden armor shined under the white lights of the lab along with her crown on her head. A scowl on her face as she stood beside Alphys waiting for Sans. Everyone had went home after Alphys sent them home. The lab is deathly silent with the exception of Undyne's foot tapping. She screeched and stomped her boot causing the floor to shake slightly. Alphys stuttered jumped at the outbursts. 

"Where the hell is Sans?! He should be here by now!" She exclaimed and growled. 

"N-now Undyne. I-I'm sure Sans is o-on his way." Alphys tried to calm her down. 

"If he's not here in ten seconds I'll-"

"What's up bass?" Undyne jumped at the voice beside her head. She turned around to see Sans grinning at her. 

She scowled. "You're late." She stated. 

He shrugged. "Well, I'm not too eager to see someone I raped getting pregnant. Especially being treated as livestock." He said plainly but strained. His eyelights are dim and almost non-existent. His jacket rested on his shoulders and his posture screamed exhaustion. 

Undyne scoffed. "Stop being so dramatic Sans. We did what we had to do. It was a our choice."

"No you did what you want to do." He growled. His eyelights gone amd his grin strained. "It wasn't our decision. It was your decision. We didn't want this. No one wanted this. There was more ways than this but you choose to breed a human. You sick freak." 

Undyne posture is tense and the air crackled with magic. "I did what I had to do. And you can't say that to your queen."

It was Sans' turn to scoff. "You're no queen to me. I'm doing this for Papyrus. Not for an ungrateful fish like you." Both Sans and Undyne are at the verge of fighting. Both magic crackling in the air. Sans' eye flaming a fiery cyan with sparks of yellow and Undyne's yellow magic. Both are highly skilled in magic. But Sans' magic is much more powerful than Undyne's. Alphys stuttered nervously. 

"M-m-maybe we s-should c-check on t-t-the human n-now." Alphys proposed and Undyne lowered her magic. 

"You're right Alph. Let's go." Undyne said and Sans let his magic dissipate. 

Alphys lead tgem through the quiet halls to Skyler's room. No one spoke throughout the walk and she could feel Sans' heated glare towards Undyne with Undyne flashing him a growl every now and then. Alphys walked automatically towards the room with a glazed look. It went unnoticed by her friends. They arrived at her door and she punched the code on the keypad. Undyne wanted to step i side but Alphys stopped her. 

"I think you should stay out here. Only me and Sans will go inside." She said without stuttering pr turning around to face her. 

Undyne raised an eyebrow questionably. "Why?" She asked and Sans looked at her skeptically. 

"You could supervise from out here. Besides, the queen should not enter a room where we keep experiments. It's not safe." Alphys answered in a monotone voice. 

"What?" She asked utterly baffled. 

Alphys turned to stare at her with pleading eyes. "Please Undyne, stay here." She pleaded. 

Undyne wanted to argue but caved in and sighed. "Alright Alph. I'll stay." 

Alphys nodded and walked in with Sans. The room was pitch black. He couldn't even see as far as a few feet. The light from the door is the only source of light. The room was also eerily chilly. Ice cold. Like being shrouded with a layer of ice. A ghostly mist curled around him protectively but hauntingly with a freezing touch. Sans felt a shiver riding up his spine at the feeling. But for some reason, he didn't want to pull away. No sound was heard and it was starting to freak Sans out. He looked around before his eyes laid on the bed and he froze. There sat Skyler cross-legged, motionless, quiet, dead-like but still breathing. Her head was down and she was facing the wall. Her jet black hair tied up in a neat ponytail. Beautiful. Broken. Motionless. Like a living doll. Or that's what they thought. But that's not what made him freeze up. She wore what looked like a black hoodie. With his point of view, he could see that she also wore black jeans and sneakers. A silver chain of a necklace wrapped around her neck that glistened under the light. The clothes looked brand new and untouched. His bones rattled a bit. 

"H-hey Alphys? D-did you give her some new accessories?" He asked shakily. The haunting feeling never leaving his side. 

Alphys snapped out of her daze and looked shocked as well after looking over the scene. "N-no..." She answers shakily and he felt dread creeping up on him. 

Suddenly the door behind them shut with a loud bang and the lock clicked, signaling them that they were locked in. A loud sparking sound erupted throughout the lab and the outside was dark. Undyne banged on the door as she looked into the small window on the door. 

"What happened?! Alphys?! You okay?!!" She called out panicked. 

"I-I'm f-fine." She called back. Sans stood shocked and scared. His bones rattled softly creating a symphony of sounds. He didn't know what to do. He can't move. It felt like someone had used his blue magic on him, immobilizing him. 

"Hold on Alphys! I'll break you out!" Undyne called out, readying her spear but Alphys stopped her. 

"Y-you can't! The d-door is m-magic p-proff!" She said and froze when a soft but chilling laughter rang through the air. Sans also froze and they both slowly turned around to the source of the laughter. Despite the dim lighting, they could see a sillowet of something on the bed shaking slightly. 

"Heheheheheh. Good job Alphys. Very good job." She purred and Alphys felt a chill run up her spine. 

"W-w-what?" She asked, her small frame shaking in fear unlike Sans who looked horrified. His eye sockets widened like dinner plates as he watched her. A dark pink almost purple mist engulfed Skyler with sparks of light blue crackling above her. She giggled in a creepy voice before speaking in a child-like voice. 

"You brought them just where I wanted them. Thank you." She turned around slowly, her head still down. Slowly she lifted her head and opened her eyes, which flamed a pink colour with a cyan core. 

"Let's have some fun. Hehehehehahahaha!!!"" A child-like laughter rang throughout the empty room bouncing off the walls, and both Sans and Alphys was frozen in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands down, I laugh like that everytime I get an idea or when I'm feeling demented after reading something that pissed me off, mostly about something harming Sans in any way other than intimate. My friend called it my creepy voice amd I have been practicing it for tomorrows chap. Yes, I'm updating tomorrow. Be aware of that.


	11. Welp, I'm boned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax of the story. And let's just say, there's a reason why there's a bitty Sans tag. Have fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was longer than the rest cause I can only write action scenes well. Still, enjoy and I hope you like it.

Skyler sat on the bed looking amused and dangerous all the same. "My captor and my rapist. So good for you to join me~ I guess the song worked." She said cheerily and eerily. 

They all froze in terror, staring at her wide eyed. No one had known she can do that. Her icy blue eyes stared into their Souls in a piercing glare, a smirk on her lips. Sans noticed that the necklace held nothing. No gem, no charm, nothing. He had assumed she had wore a charm or something. She let her legs drop from the bed as she stared amusingly at the frozen monsters. Her eyes kept flaming up and sparking with power. Sans could practically feel the energy radiating from her. He knew immediately that she is very powerful and he would stand no chance against her. So he didn't try. 

"I kinda hoped it won't ever come to this. But, I had no choice. I had to do this, to get your attention~" she purred and Undyne snapped out of her stupor. 

"What do you want human! You better not hurt Alphys or Sans or else I'll-"

"You'll what?" She questioned. Her eyes narrowed at Undyne through the window. Cold, calculative, dangerous. "You can't harm me. Not with that door between us. You won't break through that door. It's specially designed for holding dangerous monsters or, hhehehe, amalgamates. Ain't that right Alphys~?" She drawled and said dinosaur stuttered. She stared at her with a knowing look. 

"I-I-I-! I d-d-didn't m-m-m-mean t-t-to! I-It w-w-was an a-a-accide-ent!" She stuttered with sweat pouring down her head. She's hyperventilating in her panicked state. 

"Is it? As a scientist, you should know what would have happened. Should have known what those shots would do. You won't even tell their families what happened and choose to keep it a secret." Skyler pushed on mercilessly. Not even giving Alphys a chance to calm herself before she shot more painful words at her. Each driving her deeper and deeper down her panicked state. "And now you're finally doing something right. After a dark time has passed you all, someone would stand up and be their hope! The queen gave you a task that would probably free all monsters from the mountain. A task that was so important that every monster would praise you for doing it. Something that would overlap the fact that you failed. A chance to prove that you're not a failure. You can do something right for once! I mean, you have found a way to get seven humans Souls without waiting for a century for one to fall! The highlights? Get a humans, experiment on the human, break the human to ensure it won't escape or fight back, force a monster to rape the human, do test on the human and hope that it would bring six children, then slaughter those children and their mother like animals and take their Souls to break the barrier to free all of monster-kind. Seems like you're doing a good thing huh? Well, good job in your part. Have a round of applause for your brilliant idea! I'm sure monsters would reward you with treasures and statues for those noble deeds! Everyone would look up to you and want to be your friend!" She said sarcastically and everyone flinched at her icy cold tone and harsh words. 

They were caught off guard. She had never said something like that before. Never used cruel words. Never saying hurtful words. Just kind hello's and cheerful greetings. Never acting like this. They had assumed she was obedient. That she would never fight them. She had never tried killing herself before. They had assumed that she was safe to do this to. They had thought that...

"H-how did y-you...?" Alphys asked though dreaded to hear the answer. Skyler just smirked at her. 

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged and walked forward slowly and they backed up against the wall. She eyed them with fiery eyes. The room slowly fills up with pink and blue mist that curled around them. "What matter's is that you had missed one crucial detail about your plan. You don't know human biology." She winked and said it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You thought you could impregnate a human with a monster?! Wow! You are so stupid!! Who's in their right mind would thing that breeding a human, who uses sperm and ovum to breed, with a monster, who uses Souls to breed, would ever work?!! It can't!!! You must be so stupid to even think that!!!" She stopped and laughed hysterically, clutching her stomach as she struggled to breath through her laughter. 

Alphys blushed in embarrassment at the outburst. She knew that Skyler was correct. They had forgotten that detail of the plan. They had assumed it would work. Humans were different from monsters from every aspect. That includes how they breed. They had tried to search for the similarities between humans and monsters and they had found out that humans had skeletons inside of them. They thought that by using a skeleton monster, they would maybe had a chance. Alphys felt the situation crushing down on her. It would never work on the first place. If she had used Papyrus instead of Sans, she would break him and with nothing to gain. She really was a failure. She curled into herself in shame. 

Sans stood shocked still. How did she know? Granted it was obvious but how? His eye sockets widened. He had raped her! He had taken advantage of her without anything to gain. He had raped her for nothing. He felt utterly disgusted at the thought. As if the motive of his actions isn't bad enough already. 

Undyen was enraged. No one hurts Alphys or insult her and gets away with it. She tried to use her spears to attack the door only for it to bounce off like it was nothing. She gave up and tried to force it open. It wont budge an inch. She struggled to force the door open. 

Skyler stopped when she noticed Undyne trying to force the door open. "Nice try. The door can only be open with a pass code. The powers out. Maybe you shouldn't put the circuit behind the wall where anyone from the inside could tamper." She said and raised her hand as sparks of blue electricity sparked from her hand to emphasize her point. "No power, no pass code and the door won't open. Not a very good design by my book." She lowered her hand and stare at Undyne. She looked madder by the second. She chuckled and walked again. "Enough playing around. Time to punish you for your sins~" She said lowly and her eyes sparked brighter and her hand covered in an icy blue flame. It crawled up her hand and to her elbows, crackling wildly. 

She eyes Alphys as she curled on herself in fear. Undyne's banging and threats long tuned out. "Heheheh, let's start with you first shall w-!" She stopped suddenly as her Soul turned blue and her gravity increased. She stumbled a little before gaining her balance and slowly turned her head to Sans who had his hand out, glowing cyan with his eye burning in a crackling blue and yellow flame. 

"Alphys go!" He called out and she ran to another corner, away from them. Skyler stared at her with narrowed eyes before smiling and standing up easily. She smirked, showing off her sharp canines that glistened under the pink and blue lighting. Sans faltered a bit at the sight before catching himself. "I won't let you hurt Alphys!" He declared and she looked amused at him. 

"Oh really?" She asked him and he stared questionally. She had a mischievous look in her flaming eyes and chuckled. "Stand down." She commanded and he felt something in his Soul stirring at the command and his hold on her disappeared and his magic gone. He tried to activate his magic but he can't. He's helpless. He stared at her fearfully, his bones rattling. She grinned and commanded him again. "Submit and stay out of this." She said and turned to Alphys with a predatory gaze. 

Sans couldn't do anything. He just watched as she raised her hand which was covered in a pink aura and Alphys floating off the ground engulfed in a similar colour. She swung her hand and Alphys was thrown at the wall. She cried out in pain and shook fearfully as she was pinned helpless on the wall. Skyler stood there with her hand out and staring at her with an angered stare. 

She took a breath and reached out behind her. "Y'know, you never questioned why I fell down here. I'm guessing you assumed that I stumbled down here. Only," she pulled out something that shined under the lighting. "I had a reason for falling down here. When Frisk came above ground, they told stories. Stories about Souls and magic. Curious, a child coming out from a haunted mountain telling tall tales. But, they were covered in bruises and scratches and brought six glass jars that contained colourful hearts." She pressed a button on the side of the device. "They knew they were telling the truth. Humans, they want to know, to understand, to control everything. So, something new? Like vultures, they were hungry for more. They can't go through the barrier. So, they had an alternative. They took the kid and 'asked' them to spill everything. So, after all that info they've gathered from the kid, they took the Souls and experimented. They wanted to make magic. So, they used Souls for that." Alphys' blood froze when she saw that she was holding a small blue gun. "They tried, and tried, and tried, and succeeded. After many failures, they created a new, more powerful, artificial Soul, that had uncontrollable, beyond expectation magic. Based on the strongest stats in magic. LV, LOVE. They had made a Soul of Love. More powerful than Determination, more powerful than anything. A Pink Soul. You had made another mistake in your plan." She raised the gun and pointed it at Alphys. "That's why, you must always check someones Soul." She finished and her tainted Soul was out. The Soul was covered in a dark grey cloud with black strings curled around it. They could see a colour beyond the tainted cloud. The colour of her Soul. Her Pink Soul. 

They stood still as she had the gun pointed at Alphys. Straight for her Soul. No one moved. No one breathed. They were too afraid to do anything. Skyler stared at her with a cold gaze. No emotions in sight. It reminded Sans of Frisk when they killed everyone. 

"I had come down here for a reason. After being used as a weapon, I wanted to help others. I immersed myself in books, hoping I could find a way to free monsters from their prison. I wanted to free you all. But, after this display, I won't be breaking any barrier anytime soon. I thought monsters were different. I guess I was wrong." She said in a monotone voice. Her lips pressed together as she had her finger on the trigger. Alphys is openly crying. She fears for her life. She doesn't want to die but she was too scared to even utter a word. Skyler sighs and pressed the trigger. 

A blue energy bullet shot out from the gun and soar through the air with the speed of light. It hit its target dead on. 

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

Alphys stared wide eyes at Skyler as tears fell from her eyes. Disbelief spread throughout every monster's face. No one made a move or sound. Alphys slowly turned her head to the right where a smoking hole lied. Skyler held the smoking gun and lowered it slowly, her gaze never wavered. She stared at Skyler questionally. So did Undyne and Sans. They had assumed she would kill Alphys. After what she did to her but no. Skyler held her cold look even when she spoke. "I will not kill you. Even if I was made to be a weapon but it was never in my Soul to kill. Not without a reason. I came here to free monsters, I promised to some monsters that, and I'm going to keep that promise. I just want to make you see what I can do if you ever got on my nerve. Even more so then now." She said and swung her hand and Alphys was knocked into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious. She ignored Undyne's yelling and moved towards Sans. He quivered in fear of her rage. If she would do this when she was slightly mad he would not want to be on her bad side.

She smirked at him and stood a few feet in front of him. He can't move. He's frozen and he felt the ghostly pink mist curl around him. He curled on himself in fear as his eyelight quivered. "Don't be afraid Sans. I will not harm you." She said softly and the flame in her eyes died down to a small spark. Her gaze turned soft and he could breathe easy. His bones stopped rattling and he felt at ease but still wary. She smiled gratefully and raised her hand as it glowed pink. He yelped when he was floating a foot off the ground. His breath quickened as his ribcage rises and falls quickly. He panicked. He didn't know what she wanted to do to him. He's afraid. Her hand flamed cyan and pink as a trail of it slowly floated to him. His eye sockets widened but he couldn't move from the magical grip on him. He didn't know what she wants to do with him. The trail slowly made its way to him and he's at the brink of tears in fear. He never felt like this before. But, he did just see what she could do. If what she said was true, she could kill him easily. Fighting back means death. And Frisk is not around to Reset anymore. It would be permanent. He fears his life. Skyler saw his fear and hushed him gently and stared into his eyes. He met her gaze. His eyelights are dim and dilated in fear. 

"Tilt your head Sans. Don't move and don't fight back." She commanded gently and he felt his Soul responding at the command. He didn't know why this is happening. Why his Soul is like this but he doesn't have a choice. He followed anyway. He tilted his skull a bit to expose his vertebrate. The trail of magic moved forward and wrapped around his neck and moulded into a collar. A pink and cyan collar that fitted his neck snugly. He stared at it curiously. It felt like pure magic but other than that it felt like nothing around his vertebrate. She smiled and let the flame on her hand dissipate and pointed the gun at him. He panicked again. Is she going to kill him? Like she said, she would never kill without a reason. He raped her. He had gave her a reason. He shook in pure terror. He was genuinely afraid of her. This was worse than being killed by Frisk over and over again in the genocide run. At least when the kid Reset, nothing happened except the memory. She just smiled and pushed another button on the gun. She pulled the trigger and a blue bullet shot out and hit Sans. He didn't feel any pain but a blinding light enveloped Sans and Skyler shielded her eyes with her hand. 

When the light dissipated, Undyne's eye widened at what she saw. Sans was still alive and still floating in a pink aura but he was small. Not even a foot tall. He could literally fit on someones palm. He opened his eye sockets and widened when he looked at himself. The collar was still on his neck but he was small. He was relived that he was still alive but he was small! Why is he small?! Skyler smiled and kept the gun away and raised her hand. She opened her palm and curled a finger which glowed pink. Sans yelped as he floated to her. He hovered over her palm and the aura disappeared and he fell on her palm. He rubbed his sore butt and startled when he looked at her. She is so much bigger now. She stared at him with a satisfied look. He felt small under her intense gaze. Even more so now that he could fit in her hand. She could easily crush him when he's this small. She didn't. She just rubbed his back gently with her thumb and looked at Undyne in the eyes. 

"Sorry I had to leave so soon but I have a promise to keep. I'll take Sans with me, just in case you plan on coming after me. Stay away from me and he will not be harmed." She said warningly and put Sans in her hoodie pocket. He yelped but still when she spoke to him in a hushed tone. "Don't move or escape." He obeyed and stayed in her pocket. It was roomy and warm. He didn't mind but he was still wary of her. He curled up in the warmth and kept quiet. Undyne stared at her with a murderous glint in her eyes. 

Skyler smiled and raised her hand as it sparked with blue electricity. Without turning around, she sent an electric current to the circuit behind the wall above the bed. It sparked a bit with the electricity. The lab sparked to life before all the lights returned and the machines started working. Undyne saw the opportunity and forced the door opened easily with her strength but before she could catch Skyler, she winked and in a blink of an eye, she was gone without a trace. 

Undyne searched around the room and screamed in frustration when she couldn't find her. She pushed her anger down to run to Alphys. She checked her and felt relieved when she didn't lose any HP even if she's knocked out. But now a human was free to roam the Underground. She can't call a search party for her then Sans would be hurt. He is capable but somehow the human has control over him. She didn't know how but she would find out. She has no choice. She can't let Sans die. She also can't anger the human. The human is capable of killing. She won't go after her. She has to buy some time. She's lost. As queen she must be there for her people. It was her fault the human did this. She knew it was her fault. Now, she will not risk her people by engaging the human further. She will not pit them at risk by going after her. If she do that, then they're boned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any ideas how to go this further? Tell me! I need some help.


	12. Return to the ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chap. Skyler brings a small skelly to the ruins.

Snowdin was quieter than normal. The snow was falling heavily covering the trees and ground with white fluffy snow. All of Snowdin was snowed-in because of all that snow. Snowdin often got heavy snowfall and during that time, they would stay at home to avoid being trapped in the snow. Because of this, Snowdin was silent. A flash of light appeared beyond Snowdin forest near the Ruins. Skyler stood in the snow and looked around. Her flaming eyes dissipated leaving her pupils they're original colour. She zipped her black hoodie halfway revealing her dark blue shirt underneath. Snow gathered on her head and she shook them off and pulled up her hood over her head.She looked around the empty forests and walked through the snow covered path. She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small skeleton. She opened her palm and held him out. Sans was curled into a ball and uncurled when she left him open. He looked around and stared at her in curiosity. He was confused. He has heard her talk to Undyne but why him? She looked down at him and smiled gently. She used her thumb to rubbed his skull affectionately. He tensed up at her touch but soon relaxed when he knew she didn't plan on hurting him. He was still unsure.

She sighed. "You can talk and move y'know. I'm not gonna eat you." She said softly and he just looked at her. His eye flashed blue and he teleported a few inches away in the snow and he stared at the ground confused.

"What?" he murmured to himself and teleported again only to have the same results. "What? Why can't I-?" he said baffled and Skyler caught up to him and picked him up from the snow by his hoodie easily. She held him in her hand with her fingers curled around him protectively. Her fingers protected him from the snowfall. She continued walking as if she is not holding a skeleton in her hands. He couldn't teleport away so he sat on her palm. He was a little grateful. The snow was falling so heavily and if he did escape, where would he go? She was the one who turned him small, only she can turn him back. She walked through the snow storm and he recognized this path they are heading.

"You're going to the Ruins?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I need to get something and maybe meet some of my friends." She said and he stared at her in disbelief.

"There's more humans?" he asked warily and curiously. That couldn't be the case right? If so then they would have tried to search for her long ago.

She shook her head. "No, I never had any good past with humans." She said lowly and he nodded in understanding.

"Because of the-...uh.." he stopped himself before he said it. He didn't know if she was sensitive to the topic or not and he is not taking any chances.

Skyler noticed his hesitation and sighed. She rubbed his skull as she spoke. "I know what you were going to say. Yes, the humans did that and it still pissed me of but not only that. Most humans are mad for power. I was lucky only a few people know about me. They're dead now so I don't need to worry about them." She said simply with a calm expression on her face and he chocked on air at the way she talked about it. He knew what she was talking about and did not want to know the details. She continued. "Anyway, humans don't want to go and even if they do, can't go through. I read up on it and turns out, the mages made the barrier so that humans would not accidentally stumble through and meet monsters. There's a loophole though. A pure or powerful Soul can pass through. That's kinda the reason why the only humans that fell had only one colour and not two or three like the rest. Most of the purest or powerful Souls are children's." She explained and he understood. It explains a lot. But, how did she know all that?

"Um... How do you know all that? Not even we know about it." He asked and she answered. "I wanted to do something other than destruction so I found some old books about magic and mages. Curious, I read it and read more and more until I got a clear picture. I do that sometimes. We're here." She told him and he looked up and he saw that they are at the giant door. Where Toriel died. His face fell and he looked curiously as she raised her free hand and knocked on the door. The knock echoed through the silent forest and she cringed on the inside. Sans raised a bone brow at her. Did she really think someone would open the door? Even he can't teleport through the magical door. Toriel made a block from the inside and no one could break through. She looked concentrated and knocked again but this time she knocked a tune. A few moments later, the door opened and she squeezed through the gap before it closed behind her and locked. 

She looked down and saw two Foggit's and a Whimsum. They brightened up when they saw her and greeted her. The Whimsum hugged her tightly and she laughed and hugged it back being careful with Sans in her hand. She smiled widely and Sans was entranced by the way she smiled. He found himself missing that smile a lot. His Soul felt heavy with guilt. He made that enchanting smile disappear. He deserved being turned small. She pulled away from the hug and looked down when Froggit croaked at her. She listened intently and he wondered if she knew Froggit speech. She smiled brightly after they were done talking.

"Of course! I promised didn't I?" She listened to another one and looked taken back.

"Oh! I'm sorry you were worried! I had some difficulties and I got set back! Don't worry! I'll free everyone, I promise!" She exclaimed and the Froggit looked unsatisfied but didn't say anything else.

The Whimsum tugged at her jacket and she flicked her attention to it. "Is that Sans?" It asked and pointed at him. Sans blushed and hid his skull in his hood. She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, sorry I had to shrink him but Undyne was after my tail and I do not want to die without setting you free first." She said and it had sparked some skepticism in Sans. Why would she care about freeing them? He felt like she didn't tell them everything. 

Whimsum nodded and tugged her forwards. Towards the stairs with the two Froggit's close behind. "Oh! You want me to-?" She asked and they nodded. She smiled and followed them. Sans sat quietly in her hand but looked around the spacious room. He was slightly surprised at the long hallway. He could see the dust had been cleaned. He didn't know that the inhabitants of the Ruins cleaned it up after Toriel died. He was impressed honestly. He thought the place was dust but he was wrong.

The Whimsum and Froggit's lead them up the staircase and into Toriel's home. It too had been cleaned. It shined and no dust was in sight. He wasn't the only one impressed. "Wow." Skyler exclaimed while looking around. "You've really outdone yourself this time guys. Is the flowers watered?" She asked and they nodded in conformation. She smiled at the gratefully. "You really love this place huh?" She asked and they nodded and Whimsum spoke.

"Yeah, this is our home but we want to see the surface." It said sadly and she understood.

"Yeah. I guess being under a mountain with limited amount of space is getting old." She commented and sat down on a kitchen chair. She sat Sans down on the table with Whimsum and Froggit sitting in front of her.

"Skyler?! Could you tell us a story about the surface again?!" Whimsum asked excitedly. Sans looked confused and in awe. She had told them about the surface? 

Skyler smiled sadly at them. "Sorry guys but maybe later. I'm a bit too tired right now." She said and they visibly deflated but understood. Suddenly Whimsum perked up and flew out of the room.

"Wait there!" It exclaimed as it flew away. They sat in comfortable silence. Skyler leaned back onto the chair and closed her eyes. Sans sat on the table silently. He didn't try to escape. How could he? The collar made it impossible for him to teleport away without her finding him again. And he is not risking his one HP by pissing her off. That and he didn't want to escape. He felt, safe with her. He felt comfortable with her. He didn't want to leave. He didn't know why but for some reason, he didn't want to question it.

The whimsum returned with a medium size black backpack that looked almost empty. But it sparked interest in Skyler. She opened her eyes and instantly perked up and sat up straight, startling Sans. She apologies to Sans before looking at the bag in awe. Whimsum laid the bag on the table with a smile. Skyler touched the bag in shock. "Y-you still kept this? After all this time?" She asked and they nodded. She smiled and Sans swore he saw tears in her eyes but she blinked them away.

"Thanks. It means a lot." She said gratefully and unzipped the bag. Sans looked curiously as she pulled out a small, light blue, diamond heart. It sparkled under the light and glowed faintly, but Sans thought he was seeing things. She held the blue gem in her palm, looking at it in adoration. She held the gem close to the chain around her neck and it glowed blue under her closed hand. The glow faded away and she removed her hand from the chain. To Sans' awe, the gem was adored on the silver chain, like it had always been there.

"Wh-? Who-?! What-?! How did that-?!" He exclaimed completely dumbfounded and shocked. Skyler only smiled down at the completed necklace and looked Whimsum with a grateful smile.

"We promised we'd take care of it! Monsters keep their word!" It exclaimed and she hugged it gratefully. It was stumped at first but returned the hug nonetheless. Sans felt himself wanting the hug but he shrugged it off. He didn't want to look weird but to be honest, he really wanted to be loved right now, especially from Skyler. His Soul sent a wave of want to Skyler without him knowing it and she noticed. She pulled herself from Whimsum and smiled down at Sans. She picked him up and hugged him gently. Sans was startled but relaxed and snuggled closer.

Maybe this won't be so bad.


	13. Glad You Came.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Skyler hangs out in the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Also if you have any ideas how to make this better please tell me!

Two weeks. That's how long they've stayed in the Ruins. Sans got comfortable enough to sit on Skyler's shoulder when she explores the Ruins. She seems gentle and kind. She greets and smiles at other monsters when they pass. She walks around here and there solving puzzles and checking on the other monsters. She even baked some monster food and shared it with others. It kinda reminded him of Toriel. Whenever they passed the hole, she would glance at the hole where sunlight shone through. It was that hole where humans would fall. She would look at it with a somber expression. It had sparked curiosity in Sans but she would shook it off and walk to the large patch of golden flowers. Sometimes watering it or just admiring the beautiful flowers. Sans could never go too far away from her but to be honest, he doesn't mind. Sure he missed being able to walk around freely but being able to just sit and sleep without anyone yelling at him to do his job, it was nice. He couldn't help but wonder how was Papyrus doing. He knows that Undyne would probably tell him to stay at the castle where she would be able to keep an eye on him. And the castle is full of Royal Guards so he'll be safe. He just misses him so much. He knows that Skyler would one day leave the Ruins to free monsters, he just doesn't know when. Maybe sooner, maybe later. 

"Hey bone boy. Don't go drifting off to la la land right now." Skyler's teasing voice puled him from his thoughts. They're in the kitchen with Skyler at the stove baking apple pie. There was an apple tree outside of Toriels home. Skyler planted that and it had ripened with red apples. She found a recipe book and decided to try them out. Sans sat on the counter staring into space a moment ago. She is now leaning on the counter grinning at him. "What'ca thinking about bone boy?" She teased using the nickname that she gave him a while ago. It never failed to make him blush.

"Nothing." He dismisses her and looks away, trying to hide his flustered face.

"Right... You were staring into infinite space with a somber expression because of nothing." She said sarcastically. He grumbled and blushed darker. She chuckled fondly and cut an apple with a knife. A small one since knifes made him uncomfortable. Frisk made a long lasting trauma about knifes on him. "Tell me the truth Sans. You've been doing that lately and it's bothering me." She said, her voice filled with concern and he looked at his feet.

"It's just-. When are you planning on leaving the Ruins?" He asked, expecting her to stop and not answer him but she just shrugged and said "Later. Right now the Royal Guards will be on high alert as requested by Undyne to keep a look out for any humans. Undyne will be on a tissy fit for a couple of weeks and you can bet I'll be sent to the slaughter house if she finds me. I can just do what I did and escape but it'll cause more harm then good so that's out the window." Sans looked shocked at her words before sulking. He blinked when a slice of apple was presented in front of him.

"Stop skull-king Sans. Just be patient. We'll leave in a bit. For now just relax." She nudged the apple at his mouth before he took it. She smiled and took ate a slice. A soft ding was heard and she quickly pulled out the apple pie with two oven mittens and left it on the counter to let it cool. The smell of apple pie filled the air. Sans sighed and took a bite of the apple. He munches on the apple slice mulling over what she said. Maybe he just needed to wait a little bit longer. Who knows? Maybe things will be better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans teleported again and landed on the kitchen counter. He looked around and sighed when he didn't find her. He had woken up in the middle of the night with Skyler walking out the door. He called her out and when she looked at him, her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she was crying. She had told him that he didn't have to follow her and that he can walk around if he wants. Surprisingly when she left, the collar glowed and he didn't teleported to her like usual. Every time she leaves, the collar would glow and he would be teleported close to her. He would have gone back to sleep but he was worried. So he tried to find her but to no luck.

"Where is she?" He murmured to himself and tried to think of some place where she would most likely go to. He landed near the hole and sighed. Maybe he won't find her. Just as he was about to teleport back to the bedroom, he heard a soft sigh. Feeling hopeful, he teleported to the hole. He sighed in relief when he found her.

She is laying on the bed of golden flowers with her eyes closed. Her arms tucked behind her head as she breathed softly. Her chest rising and falling slowly. The moonlight glow illuminated her face and the flowers around her. Small particles of dust floated in the air around them acting like stars. Sans was stunned. She was beautiful under the lighting. He felt his Soul pulling him to her. He doesn't know why he is attracted to her. He waked closer trying to be sneaky. Now that he stood beside her, he could see tears falling under those closed eyelids. Her face looked troubled. She was crying? Why is she crying?

"Skyler?" He asked tentatively and she opened her eyes. She turned her head to the side and saw him walking closer. Her tears never stopping.

She smiled at him. "Hey Sans. What brings you here?" She asked and he quirked an eyebrow.

"What are  _you_ doing here? And why are you crying?" He asked and she looked at him confused.

"I am?" She asked and touched her face, as if she didn't know she was crying in the first place. "Huh. I am. Don't worry 'bout it. It happens all the time." She shrugged and smiled but her tears didn't stop falling.

Sans frowned and got close to her face. He wiped away her tears and she looked at him surprised. He paid her no mind and wiped away all of her tears. He looked into her eyes. "Why are you crying? And don't lie." He said seriously and she looked at him for a moment before sighing and sitting up.

"It's nothing. I sometimes cry for no reason. Usually it stops by its own so don't worry about it." She said and wiped away her tears but the smile never left her face. The weird thing is that smile wasn't forced. It was an easy going smile and it confused Sans.

She sighs and looks up at the hole. The moonlight reflecting in her eyes clearly because of the tears. Like it would on a waters surface. "Do you wish to leave the Underground if given the chance?" She asked and he made a confused noise.

"Huh? Of course." He answered instantly.

"Then would you free an entire race if given the chance? Even if it means risking everything?" She asked again , looking almost regretful.

"O-of course. Why wouldn't I? What's this got to so with you crying?" He asked her and she pressed her lips into a half-frown.

"Would you... Do anything it takes to free a race from a thousand year old prison and let them walk around on the surface, risking their lives? Are you willing to let them get hurt, possibly die but grant them freedom even for a second?" He stopped, stunned by her words. Before he could speak, she continued.

"You know you can do it, no problem. You know how to fix the problem. You're ready to face the challenges that lies ahead. You know you're strong enough to survive the surface, to protect them but, do they? You want to free them and they want to be freed right now but you can't without risking their lives. It's not just one or two or even a whole family that's at risk but an entire race. One mistake, one day too early, one detail forgotten and they will die. They will die and it will be your fault. Would you do it? Try and free them all when you know the risks of failure? The lives at stake?" She asked, her voice going quieter and quieter with every word. She stared at the flowers that glowed under the dim lighting. She gripped one flower and stroke its petals, eyes distant but expecting his answer.

He went silent. There were risks he didn't know. There were reasons why she waited. Reasons she took her time. Reasons why she looked sad whenever the other monsters asked about the surface. Could that be the reason why Frisk kept Resetting?

"Sans?" She asked and he jumped and looked into her eyes. "Well, it's all up to you. What you think is best. But, I know you can do it. Free us all. I also know you will do the right thing. Something I can't do." He said and she was touched.

"Thanks Sans." She said gratefully and looked at the flowers. "Y'know, in all my life, you're the only one who noticed I was crying and stayed with me instead of leaving. I... I never had a friend like you. Never had someone care about me or even show concern. I appreciate it." She said and Sans blushed. He looked away shyly.

"Your welcome."

She giggled and looked back at the hole. Sans smiled and followed her gaze. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the moonlight shining down on them. She lied back on the flowers and tucked her arms behind her head. Sans walked to her and sat on her stomach. She didn't mind and un-tucked her hand to gently rub his skull. He sighed and relaxed under her touch.

"Y'know, I love nature." She started and he hummed in acknowledgment. "Yeah, in the lab, you can guess I don't get to see many flora or fauna but when I escaped, they were the first thing I saw and I loved them instantly. The colourful flowers and beautiful animals that comes with it. Butterflies, bees, dragonflies and others. Not only that, stars, galaxies and planets are also beautiful."

Sans laughed at her rant and she stared at him at mock offence. "Hey, why are you laughing?" She asked but smiled.

He stopped laughing and wiped a blue tear. "Sorry just, you know I thing your talking about right?"

"Oh..." She said in realization before thinking. "I know!" She exclaimed and Sans stared at her confused.

"Know what?"

She smiled down at him and raised her hand. "Don't freak out okay?" She said and he nodded warily.

Her eyes sparkled when he nodded and closed them. When she opened them back up, they flamed up a soft pink with sparks of rainbow. He stared at it in awe. When she's attacking them, those eyes and that flame is beautiful and stunning. Her hand flamed up also and she waved her hand in the air. It left behind a trail of magic that floated upwards, slowly changing from pink to purple then finally light blue. She waved her hand around and made patterns in the air. All the while, Sans stared at the floating magic in awe. She swore his eyelights turned into tiny blue stars. The magic glowed faintly and sparkled rainbow and swirled around like milk. The colourful magic combined in the air and made colourful patterns. Like an artist with a paintbrush. She smiled and threw her hand out and a burst of magic shot out in a rainbow flowery pattern and joined the other colours. Like fire crackling wildly but without the heat and like fireworks without the loud noise. Everytime she waved her hand around, the magic collected in the air. 

"Like it?" She asked and he nodded, still in awe. She smiled wider. "Ready for more?" He nodded again and she giggled.

A small blue flame burned on her palm with colourful cinders floating upwards. She brought it close to her face and blew at it. More cinders and blue magic came out and combined with the others. Now the ceiling is filled with floating magic.

"Wow." Sans said breathlessly.

"You see, magic like any other things, can be powerful and dangerous."She explains. "It can cause destruction and harm. But it can also be beautiful. Bring joy and hope to others. People often see only one side and ignore the other. Ruling it off as either dangerous or beautiful when there are both sides. Like my magic. When I used it to threaten you, you thought it was dangerous and not beautiful right?" He nodded and she continued. "There are two side to everything. You just need to see it."

The flame engulfing her hand disappeared and replaced with sparks on her fingertips. "Like a bee." She murmured while moving her hand around. The colourful sparks in the magic moved around and formed into a bee. The yellow and black makes up its body, feet and antenna and light blue for the wigs and eyes. He gawked. "Some say they are dangerous because of their poison in their stingers." She explained while moving the bees to fly around them. Sans followed its movement as it flew around them. They moved like actual bees on the surface. "They forgot that bees help flowers grow and make honey. And they are very hard workers, never sleeping or stopping for anything." The bees landed on the golden flowers and flew away in a swarm together. "Everyone ruled them out as bad when in reality they are beautiful and helpful. You just need to see it."

"Or a butterfly." More sparkles gathered together to form a large purple butterfly. It flew around gracefully and did tricks in the colorful magic, leaving a trail everywhere it went. "They are beautiful yes, but some are poisonous. Their wings contained poison that could make you extremely sick." The butterfly flew close to Sans and hovered close to him. He reached his hand out to touch it and it flew away. He smiles, eye lights big and contained joy and curiosity. Just like a kid finding something interesting.

"Or even a dragonfly." The sparkles formed into a green dragonfly that zoomed through the air. "They are fast and agile. Able to fly and do things like no other insects can do. They are fast and can even fly backwards." It flew around Sans' head fast and flew away. "But, its a carnivore. It eats other insects for food." She explains and he laughed.

"Gross." He commented and she laughs joyously. 

"Yeah it is. But now you know. Everything has its good and bad sides. Even something beautiful can be dangerous and something dangerous can be beautiful." She said and he stared at the magic. Like watching the stars or galaxies in his books.

"Um... Could you tell me more? About the things at the surface?" He asked hopefully and Skyler smiled gently.

"Of course."

They spend the whole night talking and watching the magic move around in the air. Skyler talked about the flora and fauna that can be found on the surface while Sans listened and occasionally asked questions. She made dolphins and deers. Whales and sharks. Orchids and tulips, everything she could remember and explains it to Sans. Eventually they sleep together peacefully on the bed of golden flowers dreaming about stars and animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me the whole day but it's done. Hope whoever reads this likes it.


	14. Another Side Of Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and nightmares of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late and shitty. I had no inspiration. Pleease, i need help and inspiration.

_Silence fell upon the Ruins. Not a single sound could be heard. Dust piled on the ground and flow in the wind, tainting the air with the smell of death. Loud footsteps echoed through the hallway, bouncing off the walls. A short skeleton with a blue hoodie walked warily, looking around, searching for any signs of life. He had woken up confused. He had grown full size again and the collar around his neck was gone. He tried searching for any monsters but found nothing. To his horror, all he could find in these halls are piles and piles of dust. Who could have done this? Why would they do this? Did a human fell down without him noticing? And where is Skyler? He was getting worried. He kept wandering through the silent halls._

_He was getting tired. He had been at this for hours. So far, he found no one. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a sound. He looked around frantically, trying to find the source of it. There was no one around him. Just dust.Then it came again. Wait. It wasn't just a noise. It was a scream._

_Panicked, he ran. It came again, this time coupled with the sound of fighting. Someone is alive! And they're in trouble! Turning a corner, it stopped. He halted and kept quiet, craning his ears to hear any sigh of movement. He could hear breathing. They're still there. Slowly, he walked close to the wall. Trying to make himself smaller as to not alert the other he was there. He came upon a corner and he could hear the breathing the loudest. He took deep calming breaths and activated his magic. He turned the corner, ready for a fight when he stopped. There stood Skyler, her back turned to him and she's breathing heavily. He let out a sigh of relif and deactivated his eye. He approached her with a relieved smile._

_"Skyler. It's good to see you." He exclaimed. "Look, something weird is going on. There's dust everywhere and-"_

_" ~~ **Isn't this fitting?"**~~ she said and he stopped abruptly. He froze, rutted on the spot as his breathing got faster. It sounded like her but at the same time not. It was like three different voices were talking all at once. All speaking in a demented tone._

_" ~~ **Monsters, a magical being able to harness vast amounts of power from their** **Souls.** "~~ she narrated in a sweet tone. **~~"Able to do incredible things. But, as strong as they are, their Souls are weaker against a humans. All it takes is a single hit, with the intention to kill, they could very easily destroy a monster. It's one of the reasons monsters lost the war, isn't it Sansy?~~ " **She asked without turning towards him and he trembled in fear but unable to move._

_"W-what? W-what are you talking about Sky? W-what's g-going on?" He asked fearfully. His voice wavered and shaky._

_She hummed and continued on as if he never said a word. " ~~ **Alas, even when sealed underground, monsters were never safe from them. Even when humans won, their Souls weren't perfect. Not in the slightest. In them, there's greed. Sometimes greed overpowers them, making them want more than what they bargained for. Present them with something new, and they take it. They want to understand it, use it, control it. In their lust for power, they made a weapon. A weapon capable of destroying an entire race, maybe even more. Their plan was to send this new weapon to Mt.Ebbot to destroy the barrier and retrieve the monsters or more specifically, their Souls."**~~ She growled lowly and he felt shivers run up his spine.  **" ~~But how do you destroy the barrier and bring back a Soul when you can't pass through? They had thought of that. This new weapon is able to drain the energy needed to break the barrier from anywhere. It can also learn and think on its own, making it able to fix its mistakes for the future. It can adapt in any situations by draining information from someones life energy. The made an unstoppable, powerful weapon. It seems like a good idea on paper. The problem? Well, hehehehehahaha! When they gave it human Souls to power it, they never accounted for the chance of it having learn and defy orders."~~** She laughed and raised her hand, her back still turned back against him.  **" ~~It escaped and ran around learning and adapting. It tried to be better, to defy its original design. But, no one can ever truly, fully change. If you piss it off, it will attack. No matter who they are. They will attack and drain their life energy for them to learn and adapt. Drain what exactly? What else but their Souls."~~** A white inverted heart appeared in their hand, hovering over it and humming lowly. Sans watched in horror as the Souls slowly grows dim and being absorbed by her. She turned around and grins at him. it was the he saw her eyes. They are dark green with an icy blue flame. Her eyes looked crazed. She locked eyes with him and her grin widens." ** ~~Ah, I see you know now Sans. Too bad I cannot let you go. They won't like it.~~** ~~~~" she purred and stalked towards him._

_He stares at her-horrified but stood frozen as she walked near. He didn't know what to do. He's trapped._

_" ** ~~Oh I wonder, dear Sans. What does your Soul taste like? Is it strong? Pure? Scarred?"~~** Her demonic voice spoke as her eyes stared into his own. He was scared out of his mind._

_"Skyler. What are you doing? What's wrong with you?" he asked and backed up until his back made contact with the wall._

_She didn't say anything but grins that looks so sinister. " ** ~~Stay still.~~** ~~~~" she commanded and he froze. Unable to move his body at all. He stared at him fearfully and let tears fall from his eyes._

_"Skyler please. This isn't you. Please, don't." he begged but she didn't care. She walked closer until she was only an inch from his face. She raised her hand and puts it on his sternum. Her hand is so cold on his bones and it vibrated as he shook in fear. He cried silently, blue tears falling from his eyes._

_"Please." he begged and she smiled with a crazed look. She raised her other hand and held his cheek, wiping away his tears leaving dust stuck on his cheek._

_" ~~~~ ** ~~Don't worry my love. I'll make it quick.~~** " she purred and her eyes widened as he felt his Soul being pulled out. His upside down blue and yellow Soul hovered between his chest and her hand. His breathing labored as he felt her hand encased his Soul. She hushed him softly and smiled at him._

_" ** ~~Relax Sans. You won't feel a thing.~~** " She said and held the Soul tighter. She leaned in and kissed him softly. His eyes widened in surprised before more tears fall from his eyes. He relented and closed his eyes._

_She was right. He didn't feel a thing when she absorbed his Soul. He turned to dust seconds after. She leaned back and stared at the pile of dust with a triumphant smile._

_" ** ~~Done.~~** ~~"~~ She grinned down at the pile of dust. Her eyes are crazy and wide. " ~~My~~ ** ~~Soul is dark and dreams are dead. I have no Soul, Genocide's my only goal.~~** She said with a large grin._

* * *

Skyler gasp and jumped off the flower bed-throwing Sans off my chest. Thankfully he landed on a the bed of soft flowers. He sat up sleepily- having being woken up from a nap. He rubbed his sore skull and stared at Skyler's panicked form. She looked like she had just been woken up from a horrible nightmare. She curled in on herself with wide tearful eyes staring at nothing. Sans looked worried and teleported next to her. She shook so violently it made him worry.

"Skyler. Skyler! Hey, calm down. What's wrong?" he asked and she snapped out of her trance and stared at him with side terrified eyes. She scanned his form with shaky eyes and calmed down a little. 

"S-...S-Sans?" she whispered shakily. She reached her hand out to him. She hesitated to touch him and he stared at her curiously. She looked hesitant and pulled her hand back. She stared at him again with wide tearful and terrified eyes. "S-Sans, c-can i touch you?" she asked shakily- as if she's scared he would disappear. He stared at her worriedly before smiling at her.

"Sure." he said softly and she smiled. She tentatively touch his skull softly. She smiled and stroke his head. She visibly relaxed when she touched him.

' _Is her nightmare that bad?_ ' he though as he sighed at the soft strokes.

"C-can i hold you?" she asked and he nodded. She smiles and cupped her hand under him. He sat on her hand as she raised her hand near her face. She smiles down at him and nuzzles him. He closes his eyes and purrs affectionately.

He wondered what did she dreamt of. He really wants to know. He really wants to know but right now, he didn't want to know what got her so rattled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing sex scenes so I'll just not. This is just an attempt to post something. Don't take this seriously. Inspired by the story Captive but with less rape and more action. Credits go to the original writer.


End file.
